The present invention relates to lighting displays, and relates more particularly to electrical lighting arrangements of quite narrow proportions producing illusions of extensive depth and space.
One approach in producing multiple reflections and illusions of substantial depth has been to place a plurality of identical light sources or identical objects in alignment spaced forwardly of and at differing distances from a rear mirror. To a viewer area in front of the entire assemblage, there is presented one reflection of each object or light, thereby producing a total number of images of twice the number of actual light sources. Such arrangement requires relatively substantial space in front of the mirror, and of course the illusion of depth is limited to only twice the distance between the mirror and the light source farthest away therefrom.
Another known illusion of substantial depth is created by a "barbershop" effect where two mirrors are located on opposite sides of a viewer space. Multiple images of objects within the space appear in each mirror. Obviously, of course, the image can only be seen by a viewer situated within the space between the mirrors.